


Metal Scraps

by PsychoStar (orphan_account)



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bullying, Character Death, Emotional Roller Coaster, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Robot Feels, Robot Sex, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of work Edd managed to build the worlds most human like robot and he named it Kevin. And Kevin is the most important thing in the world for Edd.</p><p>*Main pairing here is actually Edd/robot!Kevin, but I would have lost the relationship's tag popularity had I wrote it like that*</p><p>*Human!Kevin does exist in this universe but you'll only find out about his later on*  </p><p>(The science in this fic is mostly bullshit, I know, I'm not trying to make it plausible I'm just bending science to my will.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metal Scraps

**Author's Note:**

> No smut in this first chapter, smut happened before this chapter but I'll only post it as a flash back, I thought I should warm the waters first

The clock on his nightstand shines 2:26 in a dull red light, so feeling his muscles restless and hyper he turns on his other side, to his left shines another dull red light, just a dot this time, much more fadeout than his clock, if he his eyes weren't as accustomed to the light as they now are after the four hours he spent tossing and turning in the dark he would have never noticed it's glow. Next to it, just as faint but blinking was a green light. 

The red light meant he was off system, shut down... sleeping, whatever your consider that a supercomputer does when it does not fully actively function. 

The blinking green light meant that the battery was charging. But don't imagine he was plugged into a wall or something. Who would go out of their way to create the worlds first humanoid A.I. Robot and then do something as mundane as plug it in a wall to charge. No, Edd also had to invent a way for Kev to charge himself, a way that wouldn't rely on man made energy, a way for him to always have an endless power supply. And he did it. Took him almost three years to fully develop it but it was successful but he managed to create a battery that charges it's self on space particles. Unlike any resource on earth space particles are limitless, they bombard our planet every second and although you can't see them and they pass right through you Edd managed to transform them in a reliable energy source for his creation. And yes, earlier, he did in fact call his self made A.I. Supercomputer a "he". That's because as far as everyone else is concerned. Kev is a he. 

 

"Curse this vicious cycle." All those nights he spent in his lab, calculating seemly impossible equations, organizing a vast about of data and hand crafting metal pieces into the parts he needed with a blacksmith's skill that he didn't even know he possessed all these nights completely messed up his circadian rhythm. 

This night was particularly bad because last night he also didn't get much sleep, his eyes stung and ached for some rest, but his body itched to move, to build and create. 

 

"So be it." He said getting out of his warm and cosy bed and turning on the light. Instinctively he glanced over at Kev. No need to worry about disturbing his recharging process. He kind of envied it. He grabbed the rolled up sheets of paper from his sketch drawers and spread them on his working desk, he also got his tablet and opened Amazon. If he was gonna try and do this he needed new parts. He glanced over his shoulder at the inactive machine on the bed across from his own. 

"I'm never going to be through with you, am I?" He did not get the usual sarcastic response. But it was fine, he'd get it in the morning. After all, inactive did not mean deaf. 

 

Kevin wasn't what your probably imagining, an r2d2 cute robotic companion that talks I'm beeps and boops, or one of those creepy almost human looking but not quite robots you'd see at science fairs. No. Kev was the world's most sophisticated supercomputer. Not to brag, but if anything else like him existed Edd was sure the world would be a very different place. Not in a good way. 

 

And no, not that Kev was one of those A.I's gone rogue trying to take over the world, but Kev capacity as a computer to take in new information and make decisions based on not only that data but also personal feelings and emotions; all this in the wrong hands could by all means ruin a lot of innocent lives. That's why Kev has been Edd's most graded secret for the past two years now. And no... He does not keep Kev in the closet. He keeps him where no one would look for signs of super intelligence, namely on his college campus. 

His appearance, feel and voice, it was indistinguishable to that of a humans, the way he saw the world, the way he was programmed to feel it, it was as close as you can get to your everyday interactions. 

 

It all started in Edd's senior year of high school, there were only a few weeks left of school everybody was happy and celebrating getting into their chosen college or just simply being done with school. His parents weren't home but they were excited that he got accepted into Stanford University, at least that makes one of them. Edd had no interest in becoming a surgeon like his parents, the very idea of opening up a human body made him sick, humans were so messy. So he knew that if he was to build a future for himself he needed to get a full scholarship and thus be able to put himself through college and study whatever he pleases. So one afternoon he came back from the junk yard with a box full of metal scraps and 2 weeks after he was the winner of his school's science fair. He had created a tiny robot he called K3-19. It was under 20cm tall and it couldn't speak, or communicate in any way, it could only walk. but there was a catch to it, K3-19 was not only able to walk and stumble like the other tiny robots at the fair, instead he was able to detect obstacles a bit like how a car's parking system could detect an obstacle, but it went a step beyond that, so that Edd's robot could also very easily determine the obstacle's length and height and walk around it, but this meant it could also climb steps with no assistance or remote control. It might not seem like much, but it was actually a revolutionary discovery, one that he sold to a company that develops wheelchairs and bionic legs, he didn't like the idea of making money off his invention, but he at least figured it was for a good cause. He also won the science fair and a full scholarship at Massachusetts Institute of Technology. This meant not only could he attend but he was also financially secure and despite the fact that his parents were not happy with this, Edd was thrilled. 

 

 

But his joy and excitement ended shortly after the fair, when he came back home after going to collect the money he earned and depositing in his own bank account. Something horrible had happened. Something very bad and Edd spent the night alone in his room, crying into the sleeve of his shirt, no one there to comfort him, no one there to care. He had never felt more alone and depressed. 

 

 

He remembers picking up the pen and sitting at his desk. He planned to write a note to leave behind to anyone who cared enough to read it, but what his pen tracked in blue marks on the paper weren't words, they were numbers. It poured out of him even harsher and more violent than his tears, this insane idea, this impossible concept, it came to life in his hands and with the tiniest spark of hope in his eyes, he thought that maybe he wouldn't have to be alone forever. 

 

 

… 

 

  
So yes, maybe over the past two years Kev has become less of a project and more of a friend for Edd. His best friend, his everything. And so, at 5:25, with that last thought in mind Edd finally doses off. 

 

 

... 

 

"Someone's gonna have a fun day today." He hears someone whisper words into his ear. But he can barely crack open his eyes. "Geez, even mad scientists sleep from time to time, Edd." 

 

 

He groans at the familiar voice and wants to give a witty response, but the smell of coffee envelops him and he immediately loses the thought. Turning around in his chair he picks up the cup of coffee and looks up at the red head smiling weakly in gratitude. He looks like he just showered, his hair was still damp, but probably towel dried and he was shirtless, showing off perfect skin and well formed muscles, neither of which were real. 

 

 

"I can't find a single shirt I like." He explains and proceeds to snoop around in Edd's closet, Edd grins again as he sips the Holly liquid. Of course there was a hidden agenda to it. "Can I wear this? It's too big for you, anyway." He holds out a simple grey shirt with a orange on the chest. It was indeed a bit too large for Edd because he bought it online. Edd just nods and the red head immediately throws it on. It’s a snug fit on him, it compliments the hair and pairs up nicely with the grey jeans and his black boots. Edd turns away before he gets caught staring and looks at his notes, he had fallen asleep mid sentence, it took a moment to realize what it said as it was written in a code that was practically a whole other language but when he did he almost choked on the coffee sip. 

 

 

"Kev!" He interrupts the other's dialogue, one that he never even heard. "Can I get a ride as well?" 

 

 

The redhead frowns at him. "It's Thursday, Edd, you start classes at four, it's barely ten. I only woke you because you looked so uncomfortable sleeping like that and because I wanted this shirt. But I was hoping you'd go to bed, it brings me only little joy to say this but you look like shit." He says despite the smile on his face 

 

 

Edd doesn’t reply, he just gathers his notes and books and throws them in his messengers bag. "I know! But I need to get to the lab, I figured out something. You're going to appreciate this, believe me." He pulled his own shirt over his head and looked for a towel. 

 

 

"Another modification? It better be awesome. Oh fuck! Am I getting wings?! Or lasers?!" Edd shoots Kevin with an unimpressed look. 

 

 

"I'm trying to make you as human like as possible Kev—" He's interrupted by Kevin's laughter, but he doesn't mind, he smiles as well. His emotions have grown in complexity and it still manages to baffle Edd that he himself managed to create something that cares about him and feels these things that are partial to humans, or at least an echo of them. 

 

 

"Can you at least make me better at geography? The data you initially gave me is so minimalistic that I couldn't even pass a third grader's test and I have an exam in half an hour so if you want to tag along you better move it, dork." He watches Kevin go to the other side of the room to pick up his backpack and shakes his head, all the android had to do in order to obtain new information was simply download it on his main hard drive, but he supposed if a human teenager was too lazy to learn the normal human way then a android teenager was also allowed to be too lazy to learn the normal android way. Plus it impresses Edd that Kevin goes out of his way to do things in a human manner, sure, Edd wants him to be human like, but this is not a sentiment that he implanted in the robot, this is something that came from personal desires. "Edd?" The other's tone was less playful and more concerned now. "are you sure you don't want to go back to sleep, you're kind of spacing out, whatever it is... I went two years without it, I'll survive and extra day." There's a hand on his shoulder and it feels warm and pleasant. 

 

 

"I will shower quickly, I promise." 

 

 

… 

 

 

"It really must be something impressive if you're willingly asking to ride my baby." Edd raises an eyebrow, he's always been fond of his bike but the nickname is new. "What? You have your tin can companion, I have mine." They both chuckle and Edd takes the helmet, he almost didn’t realize what he had asked for, he's only been about two times on Kev's bike and they've both been insisted on by Kevin. He doesn't understand why Kevin couldn't just get a car, they're so much practical and safe. 

 

 

"You better not fall asleep on my bike!" Edd rolls his eyes, then sceptically and less gracious than Kevin gets on the black and white motorcycle. Edd jolts as he did every time the motorcycle springs into life and roared in his ears, he knows by know what he has to do, so he grabs Kevin across the waist, both palms plat on his chest for more balance and he lifts his feet up where they're supposed to be, Kevin slowly backs them out of the driveway, but then kicks it into high gear making Edd clench harder and Edd thinks he hear a chucker of laughter, but he can't be sure. 

 

 

As they lean into the first curve Edd presses even closer to Kevin, who intentionally is driving as fast as the speed limit allows him. But instead of being scared Edd finds himself lost in thought again. 

 

 

How much of the grip in Kevin actually feeling? He knows in theory that the artificial skin that he self crafted for Kevin is an almost perfect replica for human skin, but getting it to function like human skin was difficult, it was easy to make the artificial skin detect thermic changes and then process them into something Kevin can understand as hot or cold in a human capacity, but the sense of touch or mechanical abrasions is a delicate one and he had to make sensors under the skin to capture the signal and transmit it to the processing drive where it could be transformed into something that Kevin's wiring can read like the human brain can read the transmission from the nerves in the skin. But he hadn't manage to make the signal sensitive enough so that it could be processed accurately and also taking into account that humans not only feel with their skin but also with the hair follicles on the skin and Kevin's carbon hair follicles are not attached to any sensors Edd has estimated that Kevin's skin feels only up to 40 percent of what that of a humans can. 

 

 

Of course he did add more touch registering sensors in certain regions of the body where the human body was more sensitive to touch, so the percentage varies. Edd then blushes at the thought, his lips were practically ghosting over Kevin's exposed neck, he can't feel him breathing down his neck but he can definitely register the change in temperature from Edd's hot breath and he can also feel the hands grasping even tighter to his shirt and Edd knows he can because he slows down the bike to a speed that even Edd is comfortable with. 

 

 

… 

 

 

"Ok. Now not only will I fail that geography test I will also be late for it!" Kevin says as he get's off the bike and throws his backpack over his shoulder. Edd is still a little bit weak in the knees from the bike ride so he's having problems undoing the strap on his helmet. Because Kevin just had to buy the most silly looking spare helmet he could find. "So..." Kevin starts then bends down and with one hand undoes the strap while taking the helmet off of Edd with the other. "Are you going to tell me what you're planning on doing to me?" Their faces are so close together that Edd can feel a tingle of hotness on his face and quickly turns to look at the school campus. 

 

 

"I- I want to make sure it's possible before telling you..." Kevin rolls his eyes as the walk in the same direction before coming to a fork in the campus sidewalk. 

 

 

"Pff, when have you ever been wrong, genius?" Edd smiles and Kevin starts walking in the opposite direction from Edd. "And don't be late for my game or else I'll un-alphabetize all your books!" Edd knows he has to get going if he's to beg professor Wolfgang to use the lab again, but he can't bring himself to turn away from the sight of his red haired robot as he greets his other jock friends who welcome him in their group as if he's always been part of it, completely oblivious to the fact that he's not a living breathing human being. 

 

 

"Eddward!" A voice behind him calls and he knows it can only be one person, seeing as he only ever befriended one in his four years on campus. 

 

 

"Greetings Emma, how has your summer vacation been?" Edd asks when she finally releases the hug she had him in. 

 

 

"Oh, amazing! I got to visit my grandparents in Iceland, that place is simply stunning. But now I'm back in this hellhole." They start walking towards the main building. "Say, where have you been, classes started two weeks ago and I haven't seen you until now." 

 

 

"You're majoring in bio-chemistry while I'm majoring in nano-science and technology, we don’t have that many classes in common, besides I don't necessarily have to attend many of them." She rolled her eyes. 

 

 

"Right, I forgot you're a super genius who can't be bothered with classes." She teases. "Have you been working out again? You know, you really changed a lot since freshman year, more muscle, more confidence, what's your secret?" Edd smiles slightly and looks down at his scarred, overworked hands. 

 

 

"Being an engineer is just more demanding than being a chemist, I guess." He teases back and it gets him a smack on the shoulder. "Hey, do you have any research on the human skin, the dermis to be exact?" 

 

 

"Yeah, some... is this another one of those secret projects of yours?" 

 

 

"Please mail it to me, I just want to test something... oh, and I'm also going to need the lab, do you still have the keys?" 

 

 

She huff and take a key off of her key chain and hands it to Edd. "Just don't break anything or Wolfgang's going to kill me!" 

 

 

They say their goodbyes and Edd practically runs to the chemistry lab. He turns on the light, pulls on a lab coat and a pair of gloves and opens his laptop and his notebooks, then gathers everything he needs and it's like he's suddenly lost in a world where only one person mattered. 

 

 

And that person wasn't even human

**Author's Note:**

> If I actually continue this little project it's going to be an train wreak of and emotional rollercoaster. And filthy robot sex is ensured.


End file.
